


The Mountie Who Cried Wolf

by misura



Category: due South
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser does not get jealous. Except when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountie Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted July 2007
> 
> prompt: _Fraser/RayK, jealous or possessive Fraser - "You know, Ray, wolves mate for life."_

One of these days, Ray knew he was going to catch a cold and be forced to stay home for a week to recover. Fraser'd probably come by to feed him chicken-soup - or whatever kind of food they served to sick people in Canada; Ray was no expert, but he had this vague notion of Canada maybe not having got a lot of chickens running around in it. (Of course, Chicago wasn't exactly bursting with chickens either, but there were several KFCs, and Ray figured that was just as good.)

Until that day arrived though, Ray guessed this wasn't half bad. 'This' being him, Fraser and two sleeping bags, in the middle of a park in the middle of Chicago. So maybe they weren't really in the middle of nowhere, camping. So what? At least they'd be able to get breakfast and good coffee the next morning without having to walk for more than five minutes. The way Ray saw it, this was sort of like getting your coffee at Starbucks and your burger at BurgerKing, fast enough to make sure neither'd gotten cold.

Nice view overhead, nice view to the left, trees to the right, campfire in front ... Ray suspected there were a bunch of wannabe-muggers hanging around in the trees at his back, but he was also fairly sure they weren't dumb enough to get any closer. If they did, Fraser'd probably start telling them one of his so-not-scary ghost-stories and send them all running home, crying for their mommies.

Speaking of Fraser, Ray'd rather have expected him to start with the flashlight and the Lou-ou-ou again. Not, of course, that Ray enjoyed those cheesy ghost-stories or anything, but, well, he'd sort of gotten used to it. Resigned, more like. It was part of the whole 'going camping with Fraser in the middle of Chicago, even though we could have gone to my place and slept in an actual bed' experience. (One advantage: thanks to the sleeping bags, Ray knew he wouldn't be waking up by Dief licking his toes.)

"Yo, Fraser, you asleep?" The polite, thoughtful thing to do would have been to whisper, Ray knew, just in case Fraser had, in fact, fallen asleep. But Ray'd had a bit too much coffee with dinner - he felt wide awake and he wanted one of those weird Canadian ghost-stories, damn it. Besides, if Fraser'd fallen asleep on him, that'd be pretty rude of him, so that meant it'd be okay for Ray to be rude back. Sort of.

"Not really, no," Fraser said. Without the flashlight, it was hard to see his expression.

"Well, how 'bout one of those stories, then?" Ray asked, trying to sound cheerful and not at all worried that Fraser might have been a bit broody all day. "You know, about Lou-ou-ou Scagnatti." His ou-ou-ou wasn't half as good as Fraser's, but then Ray wasn't the one who'd been living with a half-wolf for several years. "Flashlight broken?"

"Ray ... " Fraser said, and Ray thought 'oh, shit'. Fraser didn't say anything after that though, leaving it up to Ray to fill in the rest of that sentence, which was just so terribly Fraser of him, and pretty unfair, too.

"Look, she was hot, all right?" Ray said. "And I'm a guy, a normal, red-blooded guy." Would that be implying that Fraser was abnormal? In an insulting kind of way, that was - because Ray knew damn well Fraser wasn't exactly what most people would call normal, being Canadian and all that. "And anyway, I was only looking. And, okay, so I helped her out a bit. You'd have done the same."

"In all likelihood, yes," Fraser agreed, and Ray knew he was in deep trouble.

"I was just doing my job," Ray said. "This ... this thing between me and you, it doesn't change anything." And digging himself in deeper, too - why couldn't Fraser just yell at him, or put salt in his coffee, or have Dief steal his lunch or something? "Well, it does change some things, of course, but you know what I'm trying to say here, right?"

Fraser turned. Ray wondered if Mounties could see in the dark. "I believe I can make a fair estimate, yes." Again with the agreeing. Ray clenched his jaw, determined to wait until Fraser'd say something, anything. Where was Dief when you needed someone to tell you about the half-eaten donut he'd found in a trashcan at the other side of the park?

"Look, Fraser, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Keeping it simple, that was the way to go. No coming up with excuses that only got him in deeper - he sucked at those, anyway, and they never worked, not with Fraser. "I didn't mean to."

Fraser's face looked very pale, or maybe it was just the flashlight. Still, Fraser'd brought out the flashlight; good news and a hopeful sign, as far as Ray was concerned.

"You know, Ray, wolves mate for life."

Ray hadn't known that, actually - funny thing, but he'd never taken much of an interest in the love-life of wolves. He wondered if he'd get arrested if he'd ask for a book about it at the public library. Maybe he should say he needed it for a case.

"Dief's only half-wolf, right?" It made sense, now that Ray thought about it. Dief and Fraser had been together a lot longer than he and Fraser had - and now here Dief was, getting all cozy and snuggly with some poodle. Nothing to do with Ray, that - not his fault, definitely. Stupid wolf, not knowing how lucky he'd gotten with Fraser. His loss, Ray's gain. Kind of. Dief and Fraser probably hadn't had the same sort of relationship Ray and Fraser had - in fact, Ray should probably feel a little silly for gloating over Fraser being here, with him, instead of wherever Dief was. Truth was, he mostly felt relieved though.

"I wasn't referring to Dief," Fraser said. Okay, scratch the feeling relieved.

"Oh," Ray said. "All right."

"As a matter of fact, I meant for my observation to be taken more as a metaphorical statement, a starting point for a discussion, if you wish," Fraser continued. "Is it actually possible for love to last for all eternity? Does every person only have one perfect soulmate? Is there such a thing as destiny, or should we simply be content to make the best of those things life gives us? Those kinds of things."

"Ah, I see," Ray said. "Gotcha."

"If you wish, of course, I could tell a ghost-story."

"Ghost-story or discussion about metaphores," Ray said. "Tough choice. Give me a second to think about it, will you?" Ray seriously, definitely didn't feel up to a conversation about eternal love with Fraser right now, but then again, he didn't think he ever would, so maybe he should just get it over with now. Maybe he could simply nod and go 'yeah' at the right moments, and leave all the talking to Fraser.

"Since you did bring up the subject of Miss Juniper - " Fraser began.

"That her name?" Ray interrupted, eager to not let things head in the wrong direction again. "Honestly, I'd already forgotten. That's some memory you've got there, Fraser." Considering it'd been less than 24 hours ago, that might be overdoing it a bit, but still ... Fraser had to have looked, too, even if Ray hadn't caught him doing so.

"I seem to remember she handed you a card with her name and phone-number on it," Fraser said. It might be Ray's imagination, but his voice seemed a little cold.

"Oh yeah. Gave it to Frannie." Not voluntarily, but Frannie had this way of looking at a guy, and making it clear that if you knew what was good for you, you'd do as she told you to do, or else ... She never looked that way at Fraser, of course. Lucky guy.

"I wasn't aware of that circumstance." Fraser sounded slightly sheepish. Ray felt an unexpected and wholly unwarranted twinge of guilt. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it," Ray said.

"Thank you kindly."

"A ghost-story sounds nice," Ray added. "You know, I'm just not that good with eternal love and that kind of stuff. I figure that hey, as long as everyone's happy, why bother worrying about what might happen tomorrow?"

"Carpe diem, in other words," Fraser said, sounding pensive.

"Yeah, I was about to say exactly that," Ray said.


End file.
